


Whisper, Not Shout!

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, Burglary, Fluff, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris, This Is STUPID, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: In which Bilbo finds out why he was hired as burglar.





	Whisper, Not Shout!

**Author's Note:**

> 2019....heh.
> 
> enJOY :D

Bilbo rolled his eyes and planted his hands on his hips.

Yavanna spare him from the stubborness of dwarrow.

"Oh don't look at me like that Kili! Any sensible hobbit, Baggins or Took would know better than steal from elves!'', he exclaimed, but was instantly hushed by the group of dwarves that consisted of Kili, Bofur, Nori and, surprisingly, Dwalin.

"Do not raise your voice Master Boggins-"

"Baggins, Kili, Baggins!"

"-for we shall be discovered!" Kili whispered loudly, his eyes widening like a puppy.

Bilbo gave a guttural groan of frustration, throwing his hands in the air.

"Why do you want me to tag along on this venture anyway? Can't you just eat the greens you were given?", he whispered back, watching with amusement as all four of his companions' faces twisted into those of horrified disbelief.

"Y-you-"

"Wha' do yeh mean eat tha greens?"

"I don't understand!"

Bilbo snorted and shook his head.

You would think he suggested they kiss a troll, nevermind the fact that they were the ones asking him to steal, though he did sign up to be their burglar.

A few seconds went by, filled with quiet exclamations of disgust, before Bilbo finally raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine! Fine! Let's just get this over and done with!", he gritted out as his companions cheered silently.

"But first-", he said, reaching up to lightly cuff the back of Kili's head as the younger dwarf yelped.

Dwalin snorted and muttered something along the lines of " bloody deserve it, yeh wee goblin" and Bilbo couldn't help a small chuckle escape his mouth.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 

\-- OoOoOoO --

 

He regretted everything in life.

Turns out there was a reason why he was hired as a burglar....

Dwarves could not sneak around for the life of them. Nori being an exception, for some reason.

The Hobbit decided he didn't want to know.

His point was made clear when Kili tried for the tenth time to scale the ladder noiselessly to reach the meat on a shelf in the elvish pantry.

Of course none of them could shut up either.

"Fir Mahal's sake, lad, be quiet!", Dwalin said in his version of a whisper.

"I'm trying!", Kili whined as Nori and Bofur struggled to smother their laughter.

"Oh for Yavanna's sake! You lot shut up! And you get down from the ladder!", he whispered harshly.

His companions instantly obeyed and everyone watched in awe as he climbed the ladder with the quiet ease that comes of climbing trees all your life.

Quickly reaching the top shelf, he tossed the meat to Dwalin who caught it easily.

He hastily made his way back down the ladder, silently enjoying the stares of disbelief.

"Well, was that really so hard?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (thistrash), comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :D
> 
>  
> 
> Now until 2020...


End file.
